Current systems for power generation can include a wind turbine to harness wind energy for conversion to electrical power. Existing wind turbines can include a nacelle mounted atop of a tower. The nacelle can include, for example, a gearbox, electrical generator, controller, and components for orienting the wind turbine. A rotor can be disposed on the nacelle and coupled to the electrical generator through the gearbox. The rotor can include a plurality of blades configured to generate a torque on the rotor in response to an applied wind loading.
Electrical power can be produced by the generator in response to the torque of the rotor.
Many wind turbine systems include a gearbox and/or a mechanical brake for reducing the energy input to the generator, for instance, to prevent the generator from exceeding a maximum power rating. In one example, the total power input into an electrical grid must be substantially equal to the total electrical demand on the system in order to maintain a desired frequency of the electrical grid. Accordingly, existing wind turbines can reduce the energy input into the generator (by the application of mechanical brakes, adjusting the gear ratio of the gearbox, or adjusting the pitch of the turbine blades) to prevent an increase in frequency of the electrical grid. As a result, some wind turbines fail to convert the full potential wind energy into electrical power when the energy input exceeds the maximum power rating of the generator.